Hogan's Heroes Wiki
Welcome to the Hogan's Heroes Wiki, a database that anyone can edit. The Hogan's Heroes Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Hogan's Heroes. In this wiki, started on November 19, 2005, we are currently working on articles. Hogan's Heroes is a television sitcom that ran on the CBS television network from 1965 to 1971. Starring Bob Crane as Colonel Hogan, the show was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allied prisoners during World War II. In the plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. But underneath that camp, the POWs had plans of their own.... '' - - Episode List '' Categories Television Stories Television Stories | Seasons Information Characters | Actors | Guest Stars | Extras | Writers | Directors | Producers |Locations | Weapons and Equipment | Miscellaneous Links to History Armed Forces | Prisoners of War | Actual Events Hogan's Heroes News World War II: 71 years ago today (September 10, 1943), German troops begin occupying Rome. --------------- World War II: 72 years ago today (September 10, 1942), British troops begin Operation Streamline Jane, resuming the Madagascar Campaign. --------------- World War II: 75 years ago today (September 10, 1939), Canada declares war on Germany; the Battle of Wizna ends as a German victory; Polish troops withdraw after Battle of Łomża; the Battles of Jarosław and Battle of Kępa Oksywska begin. --------------- World War II: 71 years ago yesterday (September 9, 1943), Allies troops land at Salerno and Taranto. --------------- World War II 75 years ago yesterday (September 9|September 9], 1939), the Battles of Hel and the Bzura begin; the Battle of Radom ends as a German victory. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago Monday (September 8, 1944), the V-2s attack London; Menton, France is liberated by Allies troops . --------------- World War II: 71 years ago Monday (September 8, 1943), the Armistice of Cassibile between the Allies and Italy is announced by General Eisenhower. --------------- World War II: 73 years ago Monday (September 8, 1941), the Siege of Leningrad officially begins. --------------- World War II: 75 years ago Monday (September 8, 1939), the Battles of Battle of Gdynia and Radom begin; the Battle of Łódź ends as a German victory; the Battle of Wola Cyrusowa ends as a Polish victory; the Siege of Warsaw begins. --------------- World War II: 71 years ago Sunday (September 7, [[Wikipedia:1943|1943), German troops begin the evacuation of the Kuban bridgehead, moving troops to the Kerch Strait on the Crimea. --------------- World War II: 75 years ago Sunday (September 7, 1939), the Battles of Wizna and Łomża begin; the Battle of Westerplatte ends as a German victory. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago Saturday (September 6, 1944), British troops liberate Ypres, Belgium]; Soviet troops capture Tartu, Estonia. --------------- World War II: 75 years ago Saturday (September 6, 1939), South Africa declares war on Germany; the Battles of Tomaszów Mazowiecki, Borowa Góra and Różan ends as German victories; the Battle of Łódź begin. --------------- World War II: 72 years ago Friday (September 5, 1942), the Battle of Adam el Halfa ends as a British victory. --------------- World War II: 73 years ago Friday (September 5, 1941), Germany completes occupation of Estonia. --------------- World War II: 75 years ago Friday (September 5, 1939), the Battle of Tuchola Forest ends as a German victory. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago Thursday (September 4, 1944), British troops liberate Antwerp, Belgium; Finland exits from the war with the Soviets. --------------- World War II: 73 years ago Thursday (September 4, 1941), a German U-boat attack USS Greer, the first attack on a U.S. Navy ship. --------------- World War II: 75 years ago Thursday (September 4, 1939), the Battles of Grudziądz and Pszczyna ends as German victories; the Battle of Różan begins. --------------- Five articles have been nominated for featured article: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, The Prince from the Phone Company, Hold That Tiger, The Flight of the Valkyrie and The Late Inspector General. New nominations are still needed for the Featured Article. Featured Article German Bridge is Falling Down German Bridge is Falling Down is the seventh episode of the Hogan's Heroes TV show Season One. It was originally aired on October 29, 1965. Plot Details The episode begins with Schultz conducting a night time count of the prisoners of Barracks 2. The count has been asked for by Hogan, after he has earlier claimed that some of his men have been thinking of "some crazy escape plan." After the count has been conducted and the prisoners have been dismissed, Klink tells Hogan how appreciative he is of being informed about his men thoughts of escaping. Hogan, as he speaks with Klink, tells his men to "Smoke 'em if you got them," which his men do. Meanwhile, high in the air, the pilot and co-pilot of a passing American bomber soon sees the lighted arrow that is created by the prisoners' lighters, which point towards a nearby bridge. The plane, which is the lead plane of a bomber squadron, leads the others towards the bridge. The plane then leads the attack on the bridge, as the pilot promises the bombardier that he would give him a 3 day pass if he hits the bridge. The planes then start the attack before heading back for England. The next day, Klink informs the prisoners that the bridge is still standing, only being damaged by the attack. After a prisoner (Carter) in the ranks comments that they would eventually get the bridge, Klink demands that the guilty party confess by stepping forward. All of the prisoners from Barracks 2 then step forward. After they have done it a second time, Klink informs the prisoners that since they are all guilty, then the recreation hall would be closed to them for a week. Hogan protests, announcing that they would be deprived of hearing their Tommy Dorsey records. Klink shows his 'sympathy' by announcing to them that the rec hall would now be closed for two weeks. He then have the prisoners dismissed. Now knowing that the planes have been unable to destroy the bridge, the prisoners decide to come up with a plan of their own to destroy it. Read more... * Recently featured: The Informer, Hans Schultz, Andrew Carter Category:Browse